


Platonic

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Yuuri is a kinky freak, Yuuri knows that Viktor is his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: "What did they say this time?”“’They’re not a couple and I’m pretty sure Katsuki’s only into girls anyway. Stop turning all close friendships into a romance.’”Yuuri bit his lip. “I guess it’s your turn on top, buddy.”Or, Yuuri and Viktor decide to fuck every time someone in a currently active internet thread says they’re not together, and it nearly kills them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is no homophobia in the YoI universe, but of course there are still people who don't think these two are together, or want them to be straight in line with their own personal preferences...
> 
> CN: mentions of Viktor x Random female characters and Yuuri x RFC.

“Viktor. We need to go again.”

“Mmm, wow,” he laughed. “Hasn’t it been a thousand times already?”

Yuuri kissed him gently. “Not even thirteen.”

Viktor stared at the phone, eyes unfocused. “Where were we up to?”

“ _It’s not like they’re soulmates or anything._ ”

“Gotcha. Ah, yeah, there’s another one.”

“What did they say this time?”

“ _They’re not a couple and I’m pretty sure Katsuki’s only into girls anyway. Stop turning all close friendships into a romance._ ”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I guess it’s your turn on top, buddy.”

Viktor swung himself over his fiancé with a heavy groan, touching their noses together with a smile. “You’re lucky you’re already so loose and wet and fucked out, Yuuri, or I wouldn’t have the energy to keep _practicing_ with you.”

Yuuri laughed into the kiss. “Find one of the ones who wants to marry you and read it out when you put it in.”

Viktor’s dick twitched against Yuuri’s stomach.

He flipped him over. “Yes, _sir._ ”

Yuuri hummed in happy anticipation as Viktor traced the edge of his hole with his cock.

“So, how do you want this? Should I fuck your nice, tight pussy in a heterosexual manner befitting of two heterosexuals?”

Yuuri snorted. “I can’t believe there are people who look at you and think that.”

Viktor rolled his hips until his length was nestled inside him, leaving Yuuri gasping. _“Rude.”_

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri nodded deliriously, barely listening.

“Then, should I go with the ones who say we’re just friends?”

“Just mix it up a little,” Yuuri suggested, wriggling his hips. “All of it. Give me every flavour of bullshit. Just don’t be gentle.”

Viktor kissed his shoulder, earning a groan as his body shifted. “Alright then,” he murmured, and stood back up, squeezing Yuuri’s ass cheeks around himself and sliding halfway out. He popped the phone down between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, and the younger man shivered.

“ _No, you idiots,_ ” Viktor began to read out. “ _He broke up with Lily. He’s only making a show of it with the Pig to get back at her._ ”

Yuuri made a soft sound. “I like it when they call me that.”

“You love it when they _hate_ you, don’t you, Yuuri,” Viktor agreed, almost salivating, because his Yuuri was absolutely beautiful like this. “Oh, I love this. _‘They both got engaged to their girlfriends or whoever at the same time. The rings match because they’re so close. Or maybe it’s just a coincidence.’_ ”

Yuuri worked his hips back against him, silently begging him to go faster, and drew his hand up to his mouth. Though Viktor couldn’t see it, he knew that Yuuri was pressing the ring against his tongue, lathing and kissing against it, getting it wet.

Scroll. “ _People don’t seem to get what coaches are for,_ ” Viktor went on, taking a moment to be sure he was right on course for Yuuri’s gland. “ _This is just how coaches act. This is just what coaches_ _ **do**_ _._ ”

“Mm….ah...”

“ _It’s not like they’re in love, or anything. It’s either for political relations, or it’s some sort of statement. Victor’s like some weird artist recluse. He just likes surprising us.”_

“Mn. Motto - neto – more of the...”

Viktor stroked his waist, understanding. _“It’s not even Lily, dipshit. The girl’s name’s Maria and rumour has it she’s seriously into cuckolding. He only fucks him while she watches and it’s all for her own enjoyment. He must really love her.”_

Yuuri threw back his head and groaned, ass cheeks bouncing against Viktor’s hips.

“Ah - _‘That’s just what Russians do. It’s a European thing. Fucking ‘Murica wouldn’t understand._ ”

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Yuuri moaned. “Do it like the Russians just _do._ Yeah, just like that. Don’t stop.”

Viktor bit his lip, unbearably hard, balls slapping against Yuuri’s thighs. “Боже мой, I love my culture sometimes...”

“Mm, do it faster...”

“Do what faster, Yuuri?” Silence but for sex sounds. “You know I’m not gay, right?”

“Oh, _fuck_. Fuck me harder, Viktor.”

Viktor happily obliged. “ _He’_ _s_ _\--_ ” Okay, god, he needed a moment to catch his breath there. “ _He’s not even into men, he’s just pathetic and lonely and old and willing to settle._ ” And, because he wanted Yuuri’s hole urgently clenching around him, he embellished “ _And Katsuki’s weak and pathetic enough that he’d eat it right up all the same_.”

_Tight._ Bingo. He avoided it most of the time, but in the bedroom, Yuuri _really_ liked it when they abused him. Come to think, maybe that was why he avoided it.

“Oh, this one’s called MrsNikiforov95. Interesting.”

His Yuuri was making amazing sounds; delicious sounds.

“Mm, you like thinking about that?”

“I bet she cries herself to sleep knowing I’m the only one who gets your cock,” Yuuri gasped out.

“Wooow.”

“ _Fuck_ me.”

“You mean _train_ you, right?” He asked, gliding in and out tortuously slowly, and Yuuri mumbled weakly, deliciously.

Viktor held back a smile and picked up his pace. _“_ _Don’t get me wrong,”_ he read out, one hand holding the phone and the other gripping Yuuri’s lower back. _“I want to split Viktor Nikiforov open on my cock as much as the next man, but I don’t see them being into each other.”_

Yuuri gripped the sheets hard. “Fuck. Yeah, me neither. Uhn, god, don’t stop...”

“Don’t stop what, Yuuri?”

“Um. Uh. Uh. _Oh._ Ohgod.”

“It’s too bad we’re not **fucking** each other, Yuuri. I bet I could have made you _scream_.”

Yuuri moaned right on cue, head tilting back, eyes probably lost in his head.

Viktor pounded into him in time with his thrusts. “ _Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that Viktor loves fucking women? He was spotted with Lily again just last week. He’s not. Fucking. Yuuri. Katsuki._ ”

Yuuri’s moans were practically orgasmic. “Fuck. God, Viktor. Cum in my ass.”

“ _I mean, they’re obviously gay, OP is just trolling – but they’re not a couple. I mean, come on,”_ Viktor read out, punching into his lover’s sweet spot hard. _“A coach railing his student? That’s just_ _ **wrong.**_ _”_ And a nice slap on the ass for good measure.

Yeah, his Yuuri was definitely getting close.

“You’re not going to come, are you, Yuuri? We’re not even having sex right now.”

Yuuri groaned with abandon, hips working desperately back against him.

“In fact, we’re both out having sex with girls right this second,” he whispered, stroking Yuuri’s cockhead. “Two girls on the double bed, big tits bouncing, and we’re thrusting into their hot, wet pussies and high fiving-”

Yuuri came.

Then Viktor came.

Then they rolled onto their backs, smiling dazedly at the ceiling, glowing with sweat and flushed with sex.

“Wow.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Yuuri said, in a tone that screamed _my kinks just got hit until I jizzed._

Viktor’s face was lax and triumphant.

His lover was scrolling the phone again, fingers damp and hand shaking.

“Mmm, Yuuri - we really ought to close that tab now...”

“Yeah,” Yuuri gasped. “Yeah, that might be for the best.”

“You know, I really was joking when I suggested this,” Viktor teased.

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed again, somewhat apologetically.

“I really can’t complain that you enjoyed it.”

“I wish I could tell them all,” Yuuri panted, “That your cum is leaking out of me right now.”

Viktor pulled him into a slow, hot kiss. “You’re so gorgeous, Yuuri.”

Yuuri kissed him gently back. “And you’re _mine._ ”

Viktor laughed. “And I’m _so_ glad you don’t have Twitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the discord shitposters, some of whom provided some of the delightful lines of thought (comment if you'd like to take a bow, I only know dolchette)


End file.
